RISHTEA KA SACH
by dayashreya
Summary: A DAREYA STORY,PLS PEEP IN TO KNOW MORE:)
1. Chapter 1

**An- hello everyone, this is another story on only dareya. Set after shreya ki sagayi**

 **At restaurant sunshine**

Man- hi, kaisi ho tum darling

Lady-you are a liar, tum ne yeh sagayi mujhse kyun ki, batao **(in angry but teary tone)**

Man-tum yeh kya bol rahi ho mujhe kuch samaj nahi tum kya at kar rahi ho

 **The lady threw some reports on his face**

Man- tumhe yeh kaha se mila

Lady- I am a Cid officer mere informer ne diya hai, mujhe jawab chahiye

Man- shreya sab log dekh rahi hai dhere bolo

Shreya- dkhne do inhe siddharnt ki tum kitne kamine insane ho

Siddharnt- yeh reports bilkul sahi hai par tum kisi ko bhi nahi batoge

Shreya- kyu nahi batogi main, agar sab k samne tuhe expose kiya nahi toh mera naam bhi shreya bhansali nahi hai

Siddharnt – tum esa nahi karogi , nahi toh mei yeh pictures sab ke sabne aa jayenge **(they were disgusting pics of shreya and daya together)**

Shreya- **(her mouth and eyes were wide open due to shock)** yeh pictures toh juth hai

Siddharnt-yeh toh sirf mujhe pata hai or koyi tumhara yakin bhi nahi karega, tumare toh ma ko toh heart problem hai or dad unke sir pe kam problems nahi hai, tumare or tumare pariwar ke izzad mitti mai milne mai wakt nahi lagega

Shreya- **(fresh tears formed in her eyes** ) tum yeh nahi kar sakthe ho

Siddharnt- agar tum tumhare pariwar aur tumari uss boyfriend ki zarah si fikar hai to apna muh badh rakho aur yeh reports tumhare pass hi rakho kya hai na , kyu ki agar tumhe zarah se bhi khayal aya yeh report kissi ko bhi dekhane ka toh phir **(a evil laugh)**

Siddharnt- **(He bent over and kissed her cheek)** bye darling

 **And left shreya crying**

 **Shreya paid the money and drove to the beach**

 **On the other side**

Old Man 1-yar both din se man kar raha hai beach pein walk karne ka chalo

Old Man 2-yeh to bohot healthy hai tumhe pata hai ki tumare Pedometer steps badthe hai kissi mushkil kai bina waise bhi tumare yeh ajkal tumhara oily khana kuch jyada hi bada hai or kafi bad gaya hai

Man1 –oye pradyuman main toh bilkul bhi mota nahi ho, par tumhe dekh kar aisa lagtha hai ki tumari weight badh gayi hai

Acp- tik hai tik hai ab chale beach par

 **On the beach, the beach was quiet except the whispers of the wind and the sound of the ebbing tides, the beach was completely isolated**

Shreya- **(in a loud tone)** bhagwan pata nahi apki ki mere sath kya dushmani hai , konsi agni pariksha chal rahi hai apne sab kuch chine ke bad bhi, apne mera pyaar toh chin liya, mein toh unse sacha pyaar karti thi par , lagtha hai mere pyaar mein kaami thi ya this was just a one sided love **( tears rolled down her eyes)** , tik hai apne mera pyaar chin liya par yeh sabkuch karne ki kya jarurat thi , mujhe laga ki mein ek nayi shurvath karongi siddharnt ke sath, par **(she stood up and screamed on top of her voice)**

 _ **I HATE YOU SIDDHARNT, I JUST HATE YOU, TUM TIKH NAHI KARRAHE HO MERE SATH YEH SAB KAR KE, I HATE YOU, TUMARA MUJHE IS TARAHA TORCHURE KARNE SE JYADA MEIN KUDH HI SUCIDE KARTHI HO (AND SHE LEFT THE BEACH)**_

She didn't notice that she had two spectators

Dr salunke- yeh sab kya ho raha hai meri bache ke sath **(he treated shreya as his daughter)**

Acp-pata lagna hog kuch toh gadbad jarur hau

 **An-so how was the chapter please review, you reviews are very important to me**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:-I KNOW I AM SUPER DUPER LATE ISILIYE APP SABSE EK BADA WALA SORRY**_

 _ **AND THANK YOU RAVU DI FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS STORY**_ _ **, ANAYAJ, MUSKAN, YRSTMP,NIYA 757, RK SWEETY, LOVE U KAVIN, PRACHI 4893, BHUMI 98,MITHI JEBAGOMES 1,JANAT FAIRY ,DRIZZEL(SAUTAN JEE), HAMDARD DUO, SHAH KAHNAM,JASPEED,MAHESH 15, TOPAZ 007 , CUTE DIKSHA, AND TO ALL THE REVIEWERS AN READERS**_

* * *

 _ **RECAP:-**_ **AB TAK APNE PADHA KI SIDDHART AUR SHREYA KE BEECH JAGHDA HOTA HAI JISKE WAJSE SHREYA BEACH PE CHALI JATI HAI AUR RONE AUR APNI MAAN KI BAAT SACHA KARTHI HAI PAR USE PAR USE YEH NAHI PATA HOTA HAI KI ACP SAAB AUR DR SALUNKE USKE PEECHE HAI AB AGE...**

Next day in the bureau

Abhijeet and daya were the ones present and busy talking to each other that they didn't notice that acp and dr salunke were standing behind them

Dr salunke- ahem ahem

Abhijeet and daya- good morning sir app dono kab aye

Acp- jab ap dono yaha gappe lada rahe the tab

Dr salunke- main toh kah raha hoon na pradyuman yeh tumara abhijeet na totally bigad gaya hai aur isske sangadh main yeh daya bhi bigad raha hai

Daya-sir app

Acp-salunke app tum bacho ki tahra ladyi mat shuru karo

Dr salunke made a cranky irritated face and wereas duo passed a smile

Acp- wo abhijeet mujhe tuse kuch jarori baat karni hai shreya ke bare mein

Daya- shreya kya wo tik hai sir bataye na ajj kal wo bohot ajeeb behave karthi hai bataye na pls

Acp gave salunke the suspicious wala look

Dr salunke –are nahi asi koi bat nahi hai wo bas asehi

Abhi-tikh hai bateye sir

Acp- yaha nahi akele mein

Daya-sir yaha kyu nahi aur shreya ki konsi baat hai jo app mujhse sacha nai kar sakthe hai

Dr salunke –beta esa kuch nahi hai wo bus esi hi

Acp –abhijeet mere cabin mein chalo

Acp and dr salunke went to hs cabin

Abhijeet gave a assuring look to him and followed duo

Meanwhile all the officers started arriving 1 by 1 and noticed daya restlessness and noticed abhi in acp sir cabin

Pankaj-sir waha kya chal raha abhi sir ko daant padh rahi hai

Daya -mujhe kudh nahi pata

Purvi- shreya abhi tak nahi ayai humesha toh wo sabse pehle ati haiaur wo mera phone bhi nahi utha rahi hai

Just than tarika arrived

Tarika-app ne salunke sir ko kahi dekha

Daya-office mein hai

Tarika- aur abhijeet

Daya wo bhi office meinhai

Tarika-kahi use dant toh nahi padh rahi hai na

In acp cabin

Acp-abhi tumhe kya lagtha hai ki yeh shreya ne sid se shaddi ke liye kyu ha kahi hai kayi wo kissi mujbori mein toh nahi na(while looking at abhi )

Abhi-wo wo (beads of sweat were dripping from his forehead)

Dr s-kya hua abhi tum itne gabrahe huye kyu ho

Abhi-ghabraye huwa nahi wo ya ha gar garmi bohot hai na toh toh bus me

Dr s-garmi? Ac chalo hai fan bhi chalo aur tumhe garmi ho rahi hai mujhe toh bhot thandi ho rahi hai

Abhi sir app

But acp inturupted him and asked hm-abhijeet jo bhi hai sahi sahi bata do

Abhi -Sir wo and narrated the conversation between him and shreyas father

 **Flashback**

Wo us din jab mein daya ka letter shreya ko dene gaya tab

Sf-abhi beta wo daya ka letter hai na,pls use shreya ko mat dena

Abhi-par wo dono ek dusre se pyar karte hai

Sf-abhi beta wo maine sid ke dad se bohot sare paise udhar liye hai,or agartumne yeh letter shreya ko deh doge toh ,shreya shaddi se mana kar degi ,or agar sid ke dad ne hamse paise mag liye toh,bas kuch hi mahino ke bat hai phir sare paise lota dunga aur sab kuch pehle jaise ho jayiga

Abhi-par

Sf-shreya ki ma heart patient hai pls

Abhi-hum paise ke mamle mein help kar sakthe hai, main acp sir se keh dunga

Sf-sirf kuch hi mahino ki baat hai,aur tum shreya ko apna bhai mante ho na toh uski kasam tum kissi ko bhi nahi bataoge

 **Flashback ended**

Acp- itna kuch ho gaya aur tume hume bataya tak nahi

Abhi sir woh mein kya karta

Dr –meri bechari bachi

Here outside the cabin shreya arrived

Shreya- good morning

 **All wished her and proceeded towards her desk when suddenly pankaj noticed her eyes her eyes were red and swollen clearly signifying that she was crying all night.**

Pankaj- tumhare ankien ko kya hua

Every one attention shifted to shreya

Shreya- wo wo wo amm eye infection

Tarika- dikhao tum ne mujhe bataya kyun nahi

Purvi- tumne doctor ko dikhaya

Shreya- uski jaroorat nahi hai wow o bas thoda

Daya-kyun jarrurat nahi hai bilkool hai

At the same moment acp ,dr salunke and abhijeet cane out of the cabin

Acp-yaha per kya ho raha jaldi se apne apne desk ke aur jao aur apna kaam karo

Pankaj-sir woh

Acp-now **(he said angrily and gave a furious glance)**

 **Everyone went towards their desk**

Daya came near abhijeet-kya hua

Abhijeet-wo wo kuch nahi

Daya- bata na

Abhijeet- wo mera sur dard kar raha hai

daya sat down on his and picked up a file which was lying on his desk and looked towards Shreya and thought -pata lagna padega kya chal raha hai

Shreya pov- looked at daya whos face showed worried and sad expression-sorry sir yeh sab mere wajse ho raha hai. bhagwan pls meri asi agni pariksha mat lijye

* * *

 **An-age kya hoga ? kya hai wo sach ?kaise twist aur turns anne wale hai next chaps mein ? janne ke liye be in touch ,waise chapter kaisa tha hope ull like itost karne milegappositive as well as negative reviews welcomed.** **i am extremely sorry 17 august meri exams start ho rahi hai, toh ab next chap sirf sep mein hi post karne milega ,very sory and...**

 **THANK YOU**


End file.
